PUZZLE
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: A puzzle for you to solve & some information about contest...Have a look...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hii friends…..how are you all..?...Hope fit & fine …Well guys , I am here to inform you something but before I start , it's better to have some fun..So here is a Puzzle for you all , read & help our DUO to solve this Puzzle**_ _…_

* * *

 **TRAP**

* * *

 _Daya feels headache & his eyes gets heavy , he slowly open his eyes & finds himself in a huge room which is filled of light through a high power electric bulb.., he see here & there & soon realized that he got trapped & now he is prisoner…..Suddenly he reminds something & his eyes looking for someone & he takes a relax sigh after finds his buddy laying little far from him in same room…Daya comes close to him awakes him ….Abhijeet feels jerk & slowly opens his eyes , he feels high pain in his head & a painful AHH comes out from his mouth…_

 _Daya(concern): ABHI tum theek ho…?_

 _Abhijeet: I am fine…._

 _Abhijeet seeing the room & gets confused…_

 _Abhijeet(confused) : ye hum kaha hai..?_

 _Daya: lagta hai kisi ne hame trap kar liya hai …aur ab uske prisoner hai…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to stand up): hame yaha se nikalna hoga Daya….lekin hum yaha aaye kaise..?_

 _Suddenly they heard a voice of a man but feeling weird because there is no one in the room except DUO…_

 _VOICE(sound relax & happy) : kaise ho Senior Inspector Abhijeet aur Daya…..kaisa lag raha hai meri Kqaid mei…..?_

 _Abhijeet(angry) : kon ho tum….? Aur hame yaha band kyu kiya hai..?_

 _VOICE (smiling tone) : Abhijeet , kitna gussa karte ho tum…cool down Inspector…..dekho ab tak , tum dono ko itna tou pata chal hi gaya hoga , ki mai tum dono ka Dost tou nahi hu…aakhir koi Dost thode hi aisa karte hai…..tum CID Officer ho….zahair hai mujh jaise criminal ke dushman ho , issliye tou tum dono ko pakda hai…..ab bekar ki baate chodo and come to the point…_

 _Daya(angry) : kya chahte ho…?_

 _VOICE: kuch khass nahi...BDW , tum mere prisoner ho aur mai thumara Enemy …tou zahair hai , mai thume yaha se aasani se tou nikalne nahi dunga….lekin ab mai itna bhi bura nahi…. Villain hu tou kya hua…koi normal Villain nahi hu…TOP Class Villain hu….issliye ektarfa vaar nahi karunga….maine tum dono ko yaha band kiya hai aur mai tum dono ko pura moka dunga , khud ko sabit karke yaha se bahar jane ka….so listen to me carefully…_

 _Abhijeet (angry) : jo bakna hai jaldi bako.._

 _VOICE: jaldi ka kaam nahi hai Abhijeet….jaldi karoge tou mare jaoge….issliye dhyan se meri baat suno…_

 _Iss Room mei teen darwaze hai…I mean , there are three doors in this room…iss room mei koi window nahi hai , tou bahar jane ke rasta inn doors se hai….tou ab dhyan se suno…agar tum iss room ka pahla Door kholte ho , tou vaha thume ek mirror milega…ab tum soch rahe hoge , uss mirror ko todkar bahar jaya ja sakta hai ...tou tum sahi soch rahe ho… par ye itna easy nahi hai….kyuki jaise hi uss mirror par koi image padti hai , within nanoseconds , vo Jal kar Raakh ho jata hai…tou jaise hi tum Door kholege , thumari image uss mirror par padegi aur tum khatam…._

 _Abhijeet & Daya seeing his each other & feels, they are in big danger now…_

 _VOICE: now about second Door…..jaise hi tum second door kholege tou apna samne 1000 feet gahri khai (deep ditch) paoge…and if you jump down to move out from this room & for save you then you'll directly fall in deep lake full of crocodiles….aur mujhe nahi lagta , itni height se girne ke baad , tum log unn hungry crocodiles se fight karke khud ko bacha paoge….well , if you are planning to do that ,then All the best…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing tone) : and what is special about third door..?_

 _VOICE : Abhijeet…you are really smart..I like your confidence…thume darana itna easy nahi…well , about third door…not much special….lekin agar tum third door open karte ho….then you will find a Tunnel…..Fifty KM long tunnel , jo desert mei khulti hai…..aur uss desert ko paar karne mei bhi bahut time lag jayega aur mujhe nahi lagta , tum dono itne time bina khaye piye zinda rah paoge….thume help bhi mil jayegi par tab tak , tum dono mar chuke hoge….So now ball is in your court…I've tell you everything & now it's up to you which door you choose to move out from here…vaise ek option aur bhi hai….tum agar chaho , tou iss room mei bhi apni death ka wait kar sakte ho….vaise bhi , jalne , hungry crocodile ka food banne aur desert mei marne se accha hai , ki yahi iss room mei raha jaye….jab tak bhi jinda hai…..am I right…?...chalo ab tum log socho , thume kya karna hai…?..I am just a viewer now….ok…_

 _Voice gets shut & Abhijeet & Daya both seeing each other & starts thinking to find out a plan..…_

 _Daya: BOSS…kuch tou socha padega.._

 _Abhijeet: ha Daya…yaha se bahar nikalna hai tou , kuch na kuch tou sochna padega…_

 _Duo examine the whole room & trying to find out any way but sadly there is no other option to move out from this room except these three doors…_

… _.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…._

* * *

 _So friends , which door should be chosen by DUO to move out safely from this room…..If you have any idea then solve this puzzle & help our DUO to gets out from this prison…_

… _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Now the important Note**_ _: Friends some days ago, I've announced about_ _ **"Daya Sir Birthday Contest"**_

 _& invite your entries too for Story Contest  & Poetry Contest….but sadly I got only one entry for story & poetry & even no one gave their wishes too….So I've decided to take a last chance….Writers if you are in mood to send your Stories & Poetry then inform me & if I don't get any response till 5_ _th_ _December , I'll postpone this contest & will post one story with writer name __**on 11 th December (on Daya Sir Birthday)**_ _as our wishes for him & in a separate note , I'll post all Birthday Poems which I get till 9_ _th_ _December….Guys, If you can't send story & poem then send your wishes….Active & silent readers , you too can send your wishes & poems in Review Section for __**"Daya Sir" on His Birthday….**_ _I'll post your wishes too with your name along with birthday poems ._

…

* * *

 _._

 _ **Writers & Readers, can send their Birthday Poems or wishes any time…. :)  
**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Story contest** _will be organized if I gets minimum four or five entries…Writers who are ready with their stories please wait_ _ **till 5**_ _ **th**_ _December, when I gets confirmation about four or five entries then I'll inform you and you send your entries….Till then, you keep your entries (stories or poetry) safe with you & if I don't get enough entries , I'll inform you & you can post your stories as treat from your side…. :)  
_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _I don't want to waste the hard work of the dedicated writer :( some writer are always ready to take part in competitions but sadly , they never finds a better competition because mostly writers don't take interest in contests :( ...Thanks to the Authors who always gives their kind support in contests…..A big Thanks from my heart…You all really deserves to called AUTHOR.._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Thank you & try to solve the puzzle too**_ _…_

 **R.D.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello friends…So how was that Puzzle, easy or difficult….?...Hope you solved it…!_

* * *

 _Well, some readers did a good job & almost reach the answer….but winner will be the one , who gives the right answer…so guys winner announce karne se pahle , just go through this puzzle one more time to know the answer…..one more thing , some readers thinks that this is a story but sorry guys this is not a story , this is just a puzzle & if readers shows their interest in such games then I can come up with more puzzles & mind games but it's depend on you all…. ….vaise sabhi ne bahut acchi koshish ki...So friends to know the answer, just go through this puzzle one more time…_

* * *

 _Guys in this puzzle we had to find out the safe door for DUO from where they could safely move out….._

 _Some Imp. Points-_

 _1—The room is big & there are three doors in this room, no window not any other way to move out.._

 _2—There is nothing in this room except that bulb & wireless speaker used by Villain.._

 _3—Duo have nothing except their clothes which they already wore & their shoes.._

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Now about First door**_ _\- jaisa ki already mentioned hai , door open karte hi samne mirror hai aur ussme koi image padte hi vo burn ho jati hai ….one reader said ki agar aisa hota tou vo door bhi burn ho chukka hota but agar aisa hota tou room mei sirf 2 doors hote 3 nahi aur agar 3 door hai tou iska meaning hai ki door ke open karte hi mirror ka mechanism activate ho jayega…..another reader said ki Duo door open karne ke baad door ke piche hide ho jayege aur opposite wall ki image mirror par padegi aur vo burn ho jayegi & Duo got free …but aisa bhi nahi hoga bcz we already mentioned _" _Huge Room" tou ye bhi possible nahi hai….kisi cheez se mirror ko todna bhi possible nahi bcz jaise hi Duo kisi object se mirror ko hit karege vo mirror par_ _lagne se pahle hi burn ho jayega… & Duo ke pass koi object bhi nahi except their clothes & shoes…_

 _Tou na tou mirror ko tod sakte hai aur na kisi tarah uske pass ja sakte hai…_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Second door**_ _—second door kisi ne choose nahi kiya bcz second door choose karna tou suicide karna hai… ab hamare Duo itne sharp hokar aise mistake kaise kar sakte hai…right..so ye option bhi closed…_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Third door**_ _\- tunnel cross karna phir desert cross karna…I think ye option bhi risky hai aur koi guarantee bhi nahi…this one too closed.._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _So which door….?...vaise mostly reader ne first door guess kiya hai & they all are Right who choose the first door…ab first door se bahar kasise jayege…., jaisa ki Villain ne kaha thaa mirror ko todkar bahar jaya ja sakta hai lekin uske liye mirror tak paucha kaise jaye bcz if Duo comes in front of mirror they'll burn…. ! tou iska answer hai…..agar mirror par koi image hi na bane aur aisa tabhi possible ho sakta hai jab room mei andhera(dark) ho…means , off the light , brake the mirror & move out.. _

_Ab jaisa ki mentioned hai , room mei bulb aur speaker ke alawa kuch nahi hai , it means, switch board bhi nahi but Duo bulb ko holder se nikal sakte hai ya phir agar bulb kafi height par hai tou bhi apne shoes ki help se buld ko break kar sakte hai , room mei dark ho jane par Duo first door open karege aur mirror par koi image nahi padne ki vajah se Duo ko koi harm nahi hoga aur vo mirror ko break karke bahar ja sakte hai bcz criminal said mirror is breakable…._

 _So , I hope you all get the answer…_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Now the winners**_ _...sabhi ne bahut accha kiya aur almost answer tak pahuch bhi gaye but only Two persons gave the correct answer with explanation…but sayad winner kon hai ye jankar aap log jyada shocked nahi hoge…bcz those Two writer who solved this Puzzle are really very talented & every time they proved that they are the Best…. ….vaise mujhe lagta thaa ye puzzle koi solve nahi kar payega but these Two proved me wrong…..They not only solved this puzzle but gave all the explanation too…So finally the Winners of this Puzzle are…._

* * *

… _._

* * *

 _._

 **Winner1- DADA (GD)…"** Talented  & our Favorite Duo writer…"

…

 **Winner2- MeowRK…...** "Talented & an Amazing Duo Writer…."

….************* **CONGRATULATION*** ****,,,,,,,,,,,….

* * *

...

* * *

 _Thank you friends to take part in this game & now about __**"DAYA SIR BIRTHDAY CONTEST"**_

 _Friends , I am waiting for your wishes & birthday poems for Daya Sir On his Birthday…_

 _You can send your wishes & poems in Review section too & who send me their entries, I want to say thanks to them…Thanku._

… _.._

 _ **R.D.**_


End file.
